garofandomcom-20200223-history
Makai Order
The Makai Order is the shadow organization that polices the world from supernatural threats against humanity, namely the Horrors. They are featured in all incarnations of the Garo series, but each version manages things differently. Description & Characteristics Original Universe The order started with Makai Priests organizing their focus to protect humanity. As their order grew, they established The Senate to manage all makai affairs. The Senate is the highest power within their order and relay missions to the Watch Dogs to their respective districts and dispatches their knights to investigate. A highly organized group, they established secret magical paths for both priests and knights to access for resources and transportation. Any areas of secrecy are magically protected to prevent civilians from stumbling into their world. However, an oddity is that no one bothers to magically erase all knowledge of their existence. While the most responsible will ensure their world's secrecy and cover their tracks, certain people are left alone. Despite being organized and even formed Shadowfolks to assist them from the shadows, the order is known to be sloppy as they lose knowledge of their own knights over time, maintaining secrets away from civilians, and prone to leave magical and dark items alone until it becomes a major problem. Shadowfolk Community Shadowfolk is a more secluded branch of Makai Order which specialized in the art of stealth, spying, and assassination. Comprised of Phantom Makai Knights and Darkness Hunters, they acted as sort of black ops of Makai Order who act as intelligence operatives and occasional bodyguards to other Makai Knights. Because of nature of their operations, not many people in the Order aware with their existence. In fact, Raiga Saejima is the only bearer of Garo title who learned this branch's existence. How this branch was formed even a mystery, though the Order didn't make use of the Shadowfolks at its fullest. Ryūga-verse In Ryūga's world, the order doesn't have Watch Dogs to manage the priests and knights. The priests actually make the shots, organizing the knights to protect humanity. While they have their own Senate, they don't seem to be deeply involved in the day-to-day operations as the Senate is rarely mentioned. The priests are also the cleaners to their order as they magically wipe out all knowledge of the existence of their world whenever a civilian(s) get involved in their world. Anime In anime continuity, the Order has undergone several changes and has faced many setbacks over the course of their fight against forces of darkness. Many of its elements derived from their counterparts in Original Universe. The Crimson Moon In Crimson Moon era, the Order reveals a limited world, where the Watch Dogs rule over both knights and alchemists. Much like the original universe, both knight and priest are summoned to see their Watch Dog to report in and receive new missions. Unlike other worlds though, both knights and priests don't keep their identities a secret. In fact, they at times cooperate with the ruling bodies of their government to help take on various dark forces. While the public isn't fully educated about the order, the Japanese government occasionally cross paths. Divine Flame The order is the most fragmented in this era, more like a patch network than an actual order. The Kingdom of Valiante has made the practice of magic illegal and priests are viciously captured for persecution. The knights are magically and genetically bonded to their armors; their heirs inherit their armor. If the parents give birth to a girl, the armor will continue to wait until a boy is born to inherit their birthright. It seems the order has become a shadow of its former self after years of avoiding persecution and disrepair. Worse, due to their stricter code against harming humans, many members of the order at times prone to either helpless or too merciful when facing hostile humans or one of their own who gone rogue, as seen when they simply cursed Mendoza and exiled him for his crimes instead of executing him. The Watch Dogs still have dominion over the knights and Makai Alchemists, but the Senate had little to no direct control over the Order. Vanishing Line By the era of Vanishing Line, the Watch Dogs and The Senate don't seem to be deeply involved in the day-to-day operations in spite of their technological improvements. In fact, they often employed alchemists and covert agents as their proxy. Using restaurants and various small businesses as a front, they manage their businesses for real while covertly servicing knights and priests on assigned missions. Priests and knights are expected to routinely check in their assigned restaurant and dine there as regular customers. A waitress takes their orders while also passing out written notes over agent's next mission. The least trained or talented members of their order carry out mundane work, while the most talented take on deadly missions. The Order also appeared to be more competent than they were in previous eras, as they trained their alchemists to magically wipe out all knowledge of there existence of their world whenever a civilian(s) get involved in their world and integrated modern technology into their world to better combat Horrors. History Original Universe Origins & Early Days Little is known how magic was attained by Makai Priests, but once they had magic and became organized, the order was formed. In the early times, they formed various communities to defend themselves against Horrors. Due to their limitations, they didn't proactively protect humanity. As such, the rest of humanity had to fend for themselves. At times, they would even offer sacrifices in hopes to satiate the darkness away. It wasn't until they witnessed the power of dragons that gave them hope against the darkness. Coveting Dragon Power Prior to the foundation of Makai Knight Corps, the priests had no elite warriors strong enough to handle the more formidable Horrors. As such, the priests were on defense until they witnessed the power of a Makai Dragon, Nova, and Dragon Knight Edel. The two became a symbol of hope as they protected humanity from Horrors and the order coveted their power. Instead of establishing friendly relations or establishing a trust to acquire their power, the priests decided they had enough power to take what they wanted. They kidnapped Nova and spurred the rage of Edel. When Edel confronted the order, they reasoned Nova's body and power will be studied and attained by their order to stop the Horrors. Unfortunately, that ignited a bloody battle against the order. Edel went into a rage and attacked the priests. Seeing her partner in trouble, Nova broke free of her bonds and set the entire field on fire. Using the last of her power, she burned all the priests to cinders and sealed Edel away in a dragon shell before her death. She died and her body transformed into a forest with her child, Loop, covered deep in the center in the green. The order recovered Edel and later written a Makai Tome about Makai Dragons. It's unknown whether there are survivors from Makai Order's side, let alone whether the said survivor (if any) decided to hide their shame from provoking the said conflict, but in either way but Makai History would remember Makai Dragons and Dragon Knights as a legendary power and that Edel turned against the Order for unknown reasons. The Order then decided to focused their work elsewhere and eventually discovered Soul Metal. After further developing the material, they managed to replicate armor and weaponry that rivals the Dragon Knights. With an effective power to battle against Horrors, dragon power became a thing of the past. The order would later recover the dragon egg in modern times. The order had both the shell and Loop put away, in separate locations and considered harmless inert relics of the past. Unknown to them, both relics are very much alive, only dormant through time. Dark Knight Side Story Set before Chapter of the Black Wolf, Messiah's Fang, Demon Beast Ganon, was defeated long ago, but its corpse remains perfectly preserved. Although dead, Ganon's body still had the power that both dark and light forces coveted. During this time, 3 parties (unknown to each other) had interest in Ganon's corpse: the order, Dark Knight Kiba, and Mad Priest Sigma Fudō. Sigma discovered a means to create his ultimate weapon, Magōryū Idea, but it needed a powerful Horror as part of its energy core. Kiba was on his quest to devour 1,000 Horrors to become one with Messiah, the ultimate unstoppable immortal being. The order, however, never clearly stated their intentions with Ganon, but dispatched a small team to search for it. Three knights, including Shinji, and a Makai Guide, Elda, was part of a small expeditionary group after Ganon. Unfortunately, the team was wiped out. Two of the knights colluded with each other to take Ganon for themselves. When they reached to the tomb of Ganon, the duo killed Shinji and mortally wounded Elda. When the two reached Ganon's hidden spot, they realized the body has been moved. Just then, Dark Knight Barago arrived and also realized Ganon was taken. Neither party realized Sigma was a step ahead of them and took Ganon away. Barago killed the two knights and converted Elda into his personal dark minion. With the Ganon's whereabouts gone, the order ceased their investigation. Barago would later devour other Horrors to compensate for the loss of Ganon. Unknown to everyone, Sigma relocated Ganon where he learned its secrets to gain greater magical power through the dark arts. The order never completed their investigation into Ganon's missing body and Elda was lost. Elda was one of the last surviving readers of fate, a rare skill that the order never made efforts to preserve and allowed to fade. As no guide has appeared since she was likely the last one and her fate reading abilities now serve a great evil. Had the order made efforts to preserve Makai Guides, they might have been able to prevent many moments of catastrophe as they had some warning ahead of time. All of these actions would later haunt them in the times to come. Chapter of the Black Wolf During the rise of Kiba, the order made a series of unusual decisions or didn't make a choice at all. After the death of Golden Knight Taiga, they made no effort to help his heir become the next Garo. Instead, Kouga made his own way to come to a knight on his own. When Rei's family was murdered, no one investigated the Silver Fanged Knight's death. In fact, nobody knew the former Silver Fanged Knight, Dōji Suzumura, was killed and that he had an adopted son to succeed him as the next Zero. As far as the order's records were concerned, Dōji had no successors. Because of that, Rei's entry into knighthood was a mystery to everyone. Had they investigated into Dōji's death, Rei may have gotten answers to their deaths as the order can communicate with the dead. However, they left it alone and allowed Rei to believe Garo was somehow related to their deaths. This caused inner-disciplinary issues as Rei violated the rules and went against a fellow knight. In terms of Barago's movements, they made weak attempts to stop him. It's unclear why they didn't take it seriously or there was a lack of communication, but they had repeatedly and many poorly chosen knights to cut him down. Barago even mentioned that out of knights he killed, Storm Knight Bado was the most tenacious and better prepared than the rest, though, despite numerous fights, Bado always lost and ultimately he too was killed in combat by the Black Wolf. Despite knowing about the Legend of the Dark Knight in their own texts and what it could signify, the investigation into this matter was either poorly done or not considered relevant enough to take greater action. Despite Garo and Zero report to the Watch Dogs about Gulm's betrayal to the order, Kodama's murder of Priestess Jabi, and Messiah's potential return, they entrusted this matter completely to Garo and didn't consider additional backup. Fortunately, Garo successfully defeated Messiah and Kiba, but nobody bothered to investigate why did Gulm and Kodama betray the order to serve Messiah. The reasons for their betrayal and defection remains a mystery. Makai Guide Elda was also involved in those events as she aided Barago, but after his defeat, her fate remains a mystery as well. Although Messiah was defeated by Garo in the Makai Realm, Messiah is technically immortal and undying. Her shadow, the one that lured Barago into the hidden tomb of dark makai arts and offered him power, still resides within the dark tome of forbidden techniques. Should anyone rediscover that tome again and agree to the same deal Barago did those many years ago, another dark knight could rise or something even worse in its place. The order made no effort to track down the hidden makai tomb despite the level of destruction it caused. Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun Long ago, Demon Beast Legules and his Karakuri Horror legion were poised to plunge the world in darkness. At a special moment in time, called the White Night, a solar eclipse will appear and will thin the veil between the mortal realm and makai realm, creating a gateway to the makai realm. Legules was defeated by the warriors of Kantai and the gateway was disrupted by the Phosphorus Arrow. While Legules was defeated, the White Night is a cyclical event and the order created the Demon Suppression Ceremony to prevent the gateway from darkening the mortal realm. Eventually, though, Legules was forgotten through time and the true reason for the ceremony was also lost. However, history would awaken in modern times. Although Legules was defeated, he was never sealed. The horror remained dormant for generations until he awakened in modern times. The order realized Legules had returned and dispatched Silver Fanged Knight Zero and Golden Knight Garo to assist Midnight Sun Knight Dan at the Kantai region to ensure the Demon Suppression Ceremony is a success. Legules had proven himself highly formidable even against a band of priests and a trio of knights. The arrow itself was unknowingly under-powered; it would've been useless without recharging its spiritual energies. Even though there was a group of priests, nobody noticed the problem until Priestess Jabi was brought back to the mortal realm after Garo's rescue in the Makai Forest. Despite Legules nearly attaining the arrow, no additional support was given. Legules would later kidnap Priestess Rin and stole the arrow and plan to sacrifice Rin to blood stain the ceremony and open the gateway of darkness. In the midst of nearly losing, Garo used the arrow to become Phosphorus Garo and managed to use the spear to kill Legules and take out the gateway. While the situation played out in the order's favor, they were that close to losing because of loose security and underestimating Legules to the point of not seeing the necessity of documenting the Horror in the past. Makai Flash Knight A red masked priest has given the Mark of Death upon the Makai Knights. The mad priest made his intentions clear: the Makai Knights will fall. While both Silver Fanged Knight Zero and Golden Knight Garo investigated into the matter on their own time, Wataru Shijima the Thunder Knight Baron seems to be the only knight focused on discreetly hunting for the mad priest. The knights seemed to have kept this matter quiet as neither Watch Dog Grace nor anyone of higher authority seems to realize how compromised their order has been until Red Mask made himself publicly known. It was later discovered that Red Mask is Sigma Fudō, the twin brother of Leo Fudō. The twin sons of Gōki Fudō the Flash Knight Lord, Gōki chose against his sons' expectations and made Leo the new Lord and not Sigma. This didn't settle well with either of them and both never succeeded Gōki as the new Lord. After Gōki died, both sons became accomplished priests instead. However, Sigma developed a deep resentment against the Makai Knights and plotted their destruction. Due to the order's incompetence to events, they were slow to react and it nearly ruined them. The order once again failed to keep track of their own knights and priests. They weren't aware that Gōki had twins nor did the fact Gōki died and made Leo the new Flash Knight Lord. Leo was accepted into the order as a prodigy priest without a proper background check. If they confirmed his past history, they would've known he's actually a full trained knight. By the time Red Mask was exposed, people have mistaken Sigma for Leo because nobody knew he had an identical twin brother. The order wasted time and resources hunting for Leo when they should've been looking for Sigma. By the time everything was straightened out, Sigma nearly wiped all the Makai Knights by accelerating the death mark's effect on the knights. It was because of Garo's intervention that the knights are spared of a painful death, however, it didn't stop Sigma's ambition to raise Magōryū Idea. Before Garo stopped Sigma's mad schemes, Sigma had stolen the Madō Train. He had plotted to use the moon's power to maximize his magical powers and tried to kill the knights in the process. Sigma tricked the knights to gather at The Senate House to talk about saving their futures as knights. However, it was a barrier trap that was used to kill all the knights in one shot. In an act of desperation, Garo had Zaruba reach out to Gajari to make a deal with him: help teleport him to where Sigma is located. Gajari agreed and teleported him into the train and two faced off. Garo successfully sliced off Sigma's left horror-powered hand, curing of all the knights of their death marks and stopped the train from reaching the moon in the process. Although his plans were foiled, executing Idea was still viable. Sigma kidnapped Garo, salvaged the usable parts of the Madō Train, and recovered Ganon's body to form it into an orb and intend to awaken his machine of destruction in the Makai World. However, Kouga was rescued by his friends. With the knights saved from destruction, they immediately returned to their districts to wipe out all immediate threats and promised to return to help Garo for saving their lives. Zero, Lord, and Baron arrived at the makai gateway to help Garo. Even with four knights, Idea was a powerful force. Unfortunately, all that darkness within Sigma helped revive Ganon. Taking her new body, she infested and took over Idea and made the machine her new body. Lord was critically injured in the battle and wasn't able to continue, but White Knight Dan arrived to join the battle. Garo, Zero, and Dan rode on their Madōba's for horseback melee combat. Idea wasn't defenseless and deployed the Gōryū's that Sigma made and used it as her legion to defend Idea from further harm. However, the remaining knights managed to complete their tasks and came for Garo and save their world. While the knights battled the horrors and Gōryū's in the makai realm, all the priests gathered at the gateway and used their combined magical might to fire a focused blast to prevent Idea from crossing over the mortal realm. Leo had the idea to combine the power of their swords and the brushes of the priests to create a powerful arrow attack. The priests all threw their brushes into the makai realm, where the knights picked them up to make their final attack and destroyed Idea. Garo found Ganon's head still lives and vanquished her. In the chaos, the order failed to make any orders to galvanize the priests nor knights to help defeat Ganon. It was due to Garo's acts that mobilized the bulk of the order to save their world. Although Garo didn't take full credit, Grace magically blessed him and showed gratitude for saving the order. The entirety of the order owes Garo a debt but so did Kouga to Gajari. Lament of the Dark Dragon Garo must honor his end of the bargain and travel to the Promised Land to recover a part of Gajari called the Fang of Sorrow. However, there was never a true Fang of Sorrow. Judam, an angry forgotten object wants to take her rage upon humanity. She awakened and combined herself with the Maryū Dragon to enter the mortal realm to destroy humanity. Garo successfully stopped the dragon, defeated Judam, and returned to the mortal realm as his reward. Through this journey, it was discovered that Gajari is actually an entity that was native to the Promised Land. This suggests the order's might is proportion to the mind and spirit of their members to sustain Gajari. Regardless of his origins, Gajari remains cold and distant within the order. His true purpose and influence within the order continues to remain one of the mysteries of the order. During Garo's journey, the order held the Judgement Tournament to test the strength of their knights. The winner will prove himself to be the strongest and will win an amulet that allows the knight to communicate with the dead. Zero and Dan were the finalists and Zero was champion. Black Blood White Horror Ring has created his own cult and the order dispatches Silver Fanged Knight Zero to investigate. To assist him on his mission, the order had Priestess/Swordswoman Yuna and Priest Kain assist him on his mission. Organizing their missions in between his loft and Bar Lupo (ran by Priest Bakura), the trio discovered the cult is a collective of vagrants that are hiding from society for various reasons. Taking advantage of their vulnerability, Ring offers protection so long as the humans agree to enter a lottery system. Everyone will randomly swallow a vitamin pill, but one of them is actually laced with Horror blood. The one who gets the tainted pill will become the Horrors' next meal. These vagrants agreed to this and willingly take refuge under Ring in seclusion. Ring actually tried to reason with Zero's group how this is much more civil than how Horrors hunt and brutally kill humans, but the trio couldn't accept such a sacrificial method. The greatest surprise was that Yuna's mother, Iyu, who was thought to be dead is alive and she serves Ring. She was last seen over a decade ago and she hasn't aged at all. It's unclear what Ring did to her, but she's not a converted Horror either. Ring uses Iyu's soothing magical song to heal and pacify his cult, including his own instinctive nature to feed and kill. Ultimately, Zero and his priests defeated Ring and shut down the cult. However, Iyu died in the process. With the city safe from Ring and major threats resolved, the order had Rei relocated to Rune City along with Bakura. Dragon Blood After Silver Fanged Knight Zero defeated White Horror Ring, he was relocated to Rune City. Joining him as his assistant is Makai Priest and Master Bartender Bakura. Bakura restarted Bar Lupo at the new location and acquired a new assistant, Kurehi. Bakura would deliver Orders Documents to Rei and direct him to potential threats with his sensors at the bar. It was during this time, Priestess Kagome and her brother, Okina, learned about the power of Makai Dragons and Dragon Knight Edel. Okina wanted to help make Kagome even stronger and successfully stolen the dragon shell that encased Edel. Not listening to Kagome's warnings, Okina managed to awaken Edel and ask for his power, but the enraged knight killed the priest as his answer. To Edel, the order's crimes against his family are still fresh on his mind and he wishes to get find his missing child, Loop. Not long after the first time he met a young woman named Alice, Silver Fanged Knight Zero soon informed about the situation to help the Order dealing Dragon Knight Edel, unknowingly facing the Order's greatest shame in the process. GARO: Flower of Makai TBA Ryūga-verse TBA Anime Universe Divine Flame TBA Garo: The Crimson Moon TBA GARO: Vanishing Line TBA Pics Gallery TBA Articles & References TBA Notes & Trivia TBA Links TBA Category:Groups Category:Makai Order